Arco de Doned ¿?
by BathoryErzsebet
Summary: Marche entra a su habitación en el bar de Cyril, y encuentra a Doned… usando un vestido.


**Arco de Doned ¿?**

,

Marche Radiuju acababa de terminar una dura misión en la llanura de Giza: un grupo de goblins que se habían decidido a destrozar el jardín de una niña inocente por pura diversión. No obtuvo muchos guilles por la misión, pero el sentimiento de ayudar a una pequeña niña a mantener su jardín lo hizo sentir fantástico.

La sonrisa que esa pequeña le dedicó le hizo sentir que valió la pena la Anti-ley todopoderoso que tuvo que gastar para poder dañar a criaturas de menor nivel que él.

En la actualidad se encontraba de regreso en el bar de Cyril, donde su hermano, Doned, lo esperaba. Marche había alquilado una habitación para los dos en el piso de arriba, por lo que Doned de seguro lo estaría esperando con una bronca de mil demonios por romper su promesa de regresar temprano para poder jugar con él.

-Bueno, espero que no comience a patearme la pierna mientras me grita lo desatento que soy con mis deberes de hermano mayor –Suspiró ante el recuerdo en su cabeza de la última vez que llegó tarde. –Realmente espero que no sea como lo última vez –Ser un hermano mayor realmente puede ser una tarea muy difícil.

Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta del cuarto cuando del otro lado le pareció escuchar una voz distinta a la de su hermano.

-Oh, Marche, ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal? ¿Por qué me abandonas de ese modo?

-¡He! –Espetó en voz baja. La voz era bastante suave y… femenina. Aunque no recuerda conocer a nadie con ese tipo de voz, aunque si era algo familiar.

Escuchó un poco más.

-Doned…, tú eres tan fuerte y varonil.

-¡¿?! – ¿Es que una chica se le estaba insinuando a su hermanito? ¿Doned ya estaba entrando en "esa" edad? Antes de darse cuenta, su oreja estaba bien pegada a la puerta.

-No digas eso, que me avergüenza.

-Pero eso es lo que pienso, eres tan fuerte, tan guapo…

No es necesario decir que el tono sugestivo de la palabra "guapo", no hicieron mucho para reducir el muy acelerado corazón de Marche. En su perspectiva, en estos momentos su hermano estaba en la otra habitación… siendo seducido por una chica desconocida para él. Pero por alguna razón lo mencionó cuando estaba apunto de entrar, ¿tal vez sea alguna trampa de algún otro clan? Marche se había ganado como enemigo a al menos la mitad de las bandas criminales en todo Ivalice en solo medio año. Y, lamentablemente, la lista seguía subiendo.

-Gracias…

-_Mierda, Doned. Hagas lo que hagas, ¡NO te dejes engañar!_ –En este punto, Marche estaba apunto de tirar la puerta y seguramente decir alguna tontería como "No toque a mi hermanito" o en lugar de su instinto primario de hermano mayor, podría activarse algo más oscuro y profundo y decir algo como "No toques a mi florecita".

-Aaaahhh, soy tan linda y mona.

-_¿Eh? ¿Una narcisista?_ –Marche ya estaba contemplando la idea de tocar la puerta en lugar de tirarla para ver exactamente que efecto tendría en la chica misteriosa que parece estar seduciendo a su hermanito.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Marche? ¿Soy bonita?

_-¡¿Sabe que estoy aquí?!_ –Si sus instintos eran tan buenos para detectarlo detrás de la puerta, entonces más que una chica seduciendo a su hermano menor, la chica podría ser una especie de asesina. Ahora si estaba más que preocupado.

-Por favor… dime que soy bonita, mew.

Marche podría jurar que además de un maullido, la chica movió sus manos como garras de gato. ¿Sabía que estaba aquí? ¿Es que Doned y ella se estaban burlando de él a sus espaldas? De ser esto último, entonces se iba a enfadar mucho con Doned. Después echaría a la posible acosadora sexual…

-Si dices que lo soy, me esforzare en ser más bonita para ti, ¿Siiiiiii?

Marche estaba apunto de entrar de improviso cuando vio el serojo de la puerta, quizás pudiese ver algo por ahí.

-Eres lo suficientemente bonita, incluso Mache caería a tus pies.

-_Okay Doned, más tarde hablaremos sobre tus amistades_ –Marche se limitó a mirar por el serojo.

No podía ver mucho, además de la cama que Doned usaba para dormir. Aunque pudo distinguir lo que podría ser la parte de un vestido verde. Estaba ondeando al aire, como si estuviese bailando en ese mismo lugar, o quizás estaba posando… a su hermanito. Una chica esta coqueteando y posando para su hermanito menor…

-_No; cálmate. No puede ser tan malo como parece…_

-Bueno Doned, es hora de sacarse todo esto…

PLAM

-¡NO TOQUES A MI FLORECITA! –Como era de esperarse, Marche de dejo ganar por sus oscuros impulsos internos. Lo cual hubiese quedado bien si fuese su hermana, pero estaba hablando de su hermano.

Como lo esperaba, dentro de su habitación había una… niña, debía ser al menos de la edad de Doned. La mirada que tenia parecía de un shock absoluto, era comprensible si se toma en cuenta que Marche no fue la persona más sutil a la hora de su entrada. A primera vista, Marche tuvo que admitir que sí, era bonita. Traía un vestido verde de seda que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules, y su cabello castaño corto tenia un lindo adorno con forma de flor…

Aunque a Marche le interesaba más divisar a su hermano, no pudo evitar perderse un poco en la pequeña figura que hasta hace un momento pareció estar coqueteando con su hermano. Era… vagamente… familiar… pero donde…

-¿M-M-M-Mar-Mar-Marche?

Esa… claramente no era una voz femenina…

Marche debió quedarse al menos un tres minutos desconectado antes de caer en un leve shock de dos minutos y luego un silencio de un minuto entero para tratar de darle un sentido a lo que veía. En todo ese tiempo, la personita frente a él estuvo tan quieta como una estatua.

-¿D-D-Doned? –Apenas y pudo decir.

Su hermano, su hermanito… frente a él… con una mirada que comparte entre el shock y el puro terror absoluto… y un vestido de niña… por lo que él era la voz de hace un momento, por lo que…

_-Aaaahhh, soy tan linda y mona._

_-¿Qué opinas tú, Marche? ¿Soy bonita?_

_-Si dices que lo soy, me esforzare en ser más bonita para ti, ¿Siiiiiii?_

-…

Debieron estar totalmente quietos por al menos diez minutos enteros antes de que Marche se atraviese a dar el primer paso.

-Eh… –No fue el mejor comienzo, pero era algo.

-Ah… –Una ingeniosa y hábil respuesta por parte Doned.

Marche tragó saliva y se decidió. Éste era su hermano, su hermanito. Un hermanito que juro proteger y cuidar por siempre, no iba a abandonarlo solo por un extraño fetiche de… ropa de niña.

Antes de que Doned pudiese recuperarse del shock de ser descubierto en la pesadilla de todo padre, Marche ya estaba frente a frente con el… sujetando fuertemente sus hombros.

-Doned –Las palabras de Marche fueron tan claras y directas que Doned casi pasa de estado de shock a estado de coma. –Quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré para ti, te apoyare sin importar el camino que tomes y en lo que sea que quieras convertirte. –La mirada de Marche era tan penetrante como la de un halcón. –Soy tú hermano… y te quiero más que a cualquier otra persona en mí vida, es por eso que siempre estaré ahí para ti si me necesitas.

Marche soltó los hombros de Doned y acaricio suavemente su cabeza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de cariño y comprensión.

Al mismo tiempo, Doned contemplaba la idea de asesinar a su hermano mayor.

-¡NO! Esto no es… bueno, si; si es… pero no es ese tipo de… he… ese tipo de es… es más el otro es, que este es…–Mientras Doned seguía buscando comprensión a sus propias palabras, sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas de vergüenza mientras que en sus ojos ya se veía el primer rastro de lagrimas.

Al notar el estado de su hermanito, Marche solo pudo tener un único pensamiento. –_Mierda, ¿Esto es lo que suelen llamar…moe?_ –Después de ese pensamiento siguió el turno de Marche para sentirse avergonzado. ¿Cómo podía pensar en su hermanito como algo moe? Bueno, hay que admitir que era bastante moe y… –_AAAAAAAHHHH, ¿Qué demonios estas pensando sobre tú hermanito menor, Marche?_ –Marche comenzó a rascarse ferozmente la cabeza mientras que Doned seguía balbuceando incoherencias sobre es. Y ninguno de los dos se percato de que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Hey Marche, estas bies –Tobías el bangaa entra en escena.

-¡AAAAAHH! –Un gritó simultaneo escapó de los hermanos Radiuju.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Quién es tu amiguita? Me parece muy familiar…–Tobías dice pensativo. Cabello castaño, ojos azules…

-¡NO! Es decir, no, no, no es mi amiguita, es Don-

-¡WA!

-Quiero decir, es… es… ¡es Doneta! –Marche casi gritó.

Todo el color pareció desaparecer der rostro de Doned mientras internamente evaluaba la capacidad imaginativa e inteligencia de su hermano.

-Doneta ¿Uh? –Marche se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras que Doned trataba de imaginarse a si mismo en cualquier otro lugar, como un cálido y reconfortante nido de serpientes. –Mmmm… es bastante moe.

Marche soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-_Esperen, ¿En este mundo saben lo que es el moe? Bueno, mejor para nosotros._ –Marche trató de tranquilizarse mientras le lanzaba una mirada furtiva a su hermano, seguía algo rojo, pero al menos aun no era reconocido.

-Hola chicos, ¿es una especie de reunión?

-_Diablos…_

Ace, el viera, entró por la puerta.

-Hey Marche, ¿Quién es tu amiguita? Es muy moe –Una parte de Marche se alegraba de que su hermano fuera tan moe que fácilmente podría pasar por una chica con solo un vestido, unos accesorios y… ¿maquillaje? Dios…

-Dice que se llama Doneta –Respondió Tobías antes que Marche. –A que no es bonita –Dijo sin un ápice de vergüenza.

Marche ya podía sentir la enorme fuerza sobrenatural de la que todo hermano mayor es dotado al convertirse en hermano mayor. Sus enemigos: dos miembros de su clan que parecían estar dispuestos a entrar al coqueteo con su hermano.

-Bastante, ¿Qué piensas tú, Marche? –Marche fue sacado de sus fantasías sanguinolentas por la inocente pregunta de Ace.

-Pero dejen de-

_-Por favor… dime que soy bonita, mew._

No. Si Doned quería que le dijese que era bonita, entonces le diría la verdad de las cosas.

-Sí, lo es.

Doned, nuevamente y por tercera o cuarta vez, quedo en estado de shock por lo que decía su hermano.

-Creo que Doneta es realmente bonita. Única, si permiten decirlo, nunca en mi vida conocí a alguien tan mona y linda como Doneta. Es realmente una chica moe. También posee una linda personalidad y es muy considerada. Y todas esas cualidades la convierten en la chica más bonita que yo haya tenido en placer de conocer en toda mi vida –Marche terminó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ace… -Susurró Tobías. –Creo que deberíamos dejarlos a solas.

-Opino igual, amigo mio, opino igual…

-En ese caso supongo que nos retiramos, no vemos después abajo, jefe –Luego pasó su mirada a la cara paralizada y blanca de Doneta. –Buenas noches Doneta –Dijo antes de retirarse.

-Nos vemos luego, jefe –Ace se retiró –O, y tómense todo el tiempo que quieran, no hay misiones que realmente importen mucho hoy. –Concluyó cerrando la puerta.

Un silencio incomodo recayó en la habitación.

-Marche… -Doned apenas susurró a al hermano mayor que tenia junto a él, mientras muchas imágenes demasiado impactantes para un niño de su edad corrían por su mente.

-Doned… -Marche sonrío hacia su hermanito, lo que dijo era cierto; Doned era bastante moe. Su pequeño cuerpo temblando solo lo hacían más bonita, se vio tentado a expresarlo en voz alta para demostrarle a su hermano lo bonita que era.

En definitiva, Marche Radiuju apoyaría siempre a su hermanito.

-Tú… -La ira que resaltaba esa palabra era una promesa de mucho dolor y sangre en el futuro.

-Doned… realmente eres muy bonita –Dijo para volver a posar su mano en la cabeza de su hermanito.

-¿Qu-? ¡Tú…! ¡Esto! –Doned tenía problemas para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar la temible ira que guardaba su pecho. Por desgracia, eso lo hizo verse aun más moe.

-Venga, sonríe para mí, Doned, mew –Marche movió sus manos como garras de gato.

Doned quedo totalmente tildado ante eso…

-_¿Marche lo vio? ¡¿Él vio eso?! Me vio… ¿Cuanto vio…? ¿…Cuanto escuchó…?_

Marche definitivamente escucho:

_Por favor… dime que soy bonita, mew._

Lo que Doned dijo después fue...

_Si dices que lo soy, me esforzare en ser más bonita para ti, ¿Siiiiiii?_

-_L-l-l-l-l-Luego…_

_Eres lo suficientemente bonita, incluso Mache caería a tus pies._

El silencio incomodo y la mirada perdida que Doned parecía tener no fueron una buena señal para Marche.

-¿Uh? ¿Doned?

Tik tik tik

Chasqueó tres veces los dedos frente a Doned. Nada.

-Doned… ¿Estas bien? –Marche comenzaba a preocuparse por su hermanito, errr, hermanita.

-Quiero decir… pues… Doneta, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Marche trato de sonar lo más amable posible. Necesitaba demostrarle a su hermanito que no lo juzgaba y lo aceptaba tal y como era.

Aunque el que Doned comenzara a tambalearse no era precisamente la reacción que buscaba.

-¡Doneta! –Marche gritó mientras se abalanzaba para atrapar a su nueva hermanita antes de tocar el suelo.

-¿He? ¿Marche? –Doned preguntó bastante confundido mientras su conciencia volvía.

Solo para encontrarse en los brazos de su hermano mayor, en una posición comprometedora y tan cerca de su cara que podía sentir la respiración de su hermano.

Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Jefe, disculpe si lo molesto, pero parece queeeeee he e-e-e-ee-eeeee-

-…

-…

-…

PLAM

La puerta se cerró de golpe.

-Disculpe la intromisión. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo. Por favor, continúe con sus… asuntos.

Los pasos que escucharon alejarse detrás de la puerta parecían casi robóticos. Sin lugar a dudas esto podría traer malos rumores…

-Esto… tiene que ser… una pesadilla… -Doned balbuceó antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¿Ah? ¿Doneta? ¿Doneta? ¡Doneta!

* * *

_-Doned…_

_-Doned…_

_-Doned…_

-¿Qué? ¿Marche?

-Aquí estoy, Doned.

Doned se incorporó lentamente en la cama.

Al final, solo un sueño; una pesadilla.

-Tuve el sueño más horrible que pudiese imaginar en mi vida, Marche.

-Shhh, esta bien Doned, tranquilo –Marche se sentó en la cama mientras palmeaba tiernamente la cabeza de su hermano

Doned se puso un tanto rojo al recordar partes de su sueño, sabía que jamás debió conservar el vestido que encontró oculto en el armario. Desde el principio le dio mala vibra, sin mencionar los accesorios y el maquillaje…

-Esta bien, Doned… -Dijo Marche… muy tiernamente, mientras subía a la cama y sujetaba a Doned por los hombros.

-¿? ¿Mar…che? –Doned comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente incomodo con esta situación.

Marche volvió a acostarlo mientras se subía sobre su hermanito.

-Está bien, Doned. Ahora estas conmigo –Marche se acercó lentamente a la cara de Doned.

-P-p-p-pe- ¿Pero que haces, Marche? ¿Te volviste loco? –Doned preguntó con desesperación. Nunca en toda su vida había visto a su hermano con esa mirada y sonrisa, estaban tan llenas de… deseo… ¿¡Lujuria!?

-¿No es esto lo que querías? ¿Qué estuviésemos más cerca? –Marche comenzó a besar el cuello de Doned.

-¡Kia! –Doned gimió por el contacto de los labios de Marche sobre su piel.

-Ahora podremos estarlo, Doned.

-NO, no era esto a lo que me refe- Au –La protesta de Doned se perdió cuando Marche lo mordió levemente en la oreja.

En este punto, su sonrojo había vuelto en gran medida, y su cabeza no podía dejar de dar vueltas. Esto era tan extraño, tan vergonzoso, y tan preocupadamente exitan-

-_¡No! Eso no, contrólate Doned, y has algo_ –Pensó frenéticamente mientras trataba de recuperar un poco de control.

-¡Marche!

-¿Sí?

-Detén esto o gritaré.

-Entonces te callaré con mis labios.

-S-s-s-soy ¡Soy un hombre!

-No me importa.

-Soy tu hermano.

-Eso lo hace más excitante ¿no?

-AAAAAHHH

* * *

-No... Marche... no podemos... Ah...

Marche solo podía ver la figura inconsciente de su hermanito retorciéndose y… diciendo su nombre… con gemidos…

Después de desmallarse, Marche había cargado a Doned y lo había puesto bajo las sabanas. Fue cuando Doned lo había atrapado en brazos, lo sujetaba fuertemente detrás de la cabeza. Razón de que ahora estuviese en ésta incomoda posición tan cerca de su hermanito mientras repite su nombre.

Este día se levantó con un hermanito, y al anochecer acabó con una hermanita con un claro complejo de hermano.

-Necesito vacaciones.

* * *

Bar de Cyril

-El jefe estaba abrazando a una linda chica arriba –Murmuró uno de los integrantes del clan.

Los murmullos solo parecían aumentar de mesa en mesa.

-Yo ya los había visto antes.

-Se han estado viendo en secreto durante meses.

-Siempre supe que el jefe era un lolicon.

-¿Qué es lolicon?

-Lo que es el jefe.

-Los dos han estado encerrados durante horas.

-No se podía esperar menos del jefe.

-No puedo creer que nos lo haya ocultado.

-Lo hizo para protegerla.

-¿Protegerla de que? Somos el clan más fuerte.

-O esta embarazada. Yo que se.

-¿Oyeron? Se rumorea que esa chica esta embarazada.

-¿Qué?

-Que puede que la novia de Marche este embarazada.

-Dios, la novia de Marche esta embarazada.

Murmullos murmullos murmullos

-No puedo creer que Marche le haya hecho una cosa así a una pobre chica.

-Yo me lo esperaba.

-Siempre supe que detrás de esa sonrisita se ocultaba una bestia hambrienta de carne inocente.

Murmullos murmullos murmullos

-¿Cómo era el nombre de la chica?

-Creo que era Doneta.

-¿Una chica llamada Doneta esta embarazada de Marche Radiuju?

-Dios mío.

-Dicen que era una lolita.

-Escuche, escuchen. Marche Radiuju desfloró y embarazó a una lolita.

-Bueno, tampoco la iba a violar.

-¿Violar?

Murmullos murmullos murmullos

-Marche violó a una chica.

-También escuché que la embarazó.

-¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué Marche Radiuju violó, desfloró y embarazó a una lolita?

-Una lolita moe, según hemos escuchado.

-¡¿Marche violó y embarazó a una lolita moe?!

Murmullos murmullos murmullos

-La lolita moe se llama Doneta. Parece que Marche se aprovechó de ella hace unas semanas, la desfloró y en estos momentos esta arriba diciéndole al jefe que espera un hijo suyo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

Bar de Sprohm

-P-podría repetirme eso, por favor.

-Por supuesto, Ritz –El encargado del bar dijo cortésmente. –Marche Radiuju, líder del clan Destino, esta esperando un hijo de una linda chica moe llamada Doneta de la cual se aprovechó en una misión hace unas semanas.

-… Gracias.

,

Continuará…?


End file.
